In recent years, the popularity of solar-powered apparatus has grown steadily. One of the most popular items is solar-powered lamps that homeowners use to mark such things as walkways or driveways. Another example of a solar item, including a lamp is a house number sign.
A frequent complaint of buyers of a solar-powered lamps is that the lamp is not bright enough or that the color of the light is not acceptable. It is difficult for a consumer to assess the intensity of the light emitted from a solar-powered light when examining the item at a well-lighted store. Similarly, it is difficult for a consumer to assess the color of light emitted by a solar-powered lamp in a well-lighted store.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which enables buyers of solar-powered lamps to assess the brightness of the light emitted from the lamp or the color of the emitted light before buying the solar light fixture.